The present invention relates generally to external medical drainage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to medical drainage systems having a stopcock mounting clip attachable to a mounting assembly.
As is well known in the medical arts, to relieve an undesirable accumulation of fluids from a part of the body it is frequently necessary to provide a means for draining the fluid away from the body. Such is the case, for example, in the treatment of hydrocephalus, an ailment usually afflicting infants or children in which fluids which ought to drain away accumulate within the skull and thereby exert extreme pressure and skull deforming forces.
In treating hydrocephalus, cerebrospinal fluid accumulated in the brain ventricles is drained away by a catheter inserted into the ventricle through the skull, and the catheter is connected to a tube which conducts the fluid away from the brain either to another part of the body or to an external source. External drainage systems typically are attached to IV poles and include a mounting assembly having a pole clamp and a scale, and a drip assembly adjustably fastened to the mounting assembly. The drip assembly typically includes a fluid-receiving graduated cylinder which often empties into a disposable bag.
A zero reference point on the skull is usually found using a laser level or other means. A zero point on the scale is aligned with this zero reference point on the skull. A zero reference stopcock having fluid valves is also aligned with the zero reference point and usually attached to the pole clamp. In order to control the flow of cerebrospinal fluid and maintain the proper pressure in the brain ventricle, the drip assembly is elevated or lowered along the scale to encourage or reduce a gravity or pressure flow from the brain ventricles into the cylinder and/or bag.
Although many such devices have been used in the past, they all have shortcomings. In some drainage systems all of the components of the mounting assembly and drip assembly are disposable. This undesirably increases the amount of hospital waste generated. Other drainage systems utilize reusable mounting assemblies with disposable drip assemblies. However, the drip assemblies on these systems are oftentimes loosely fitted to the scale resulting in the lateral movement and rotation of the cylinder about the point of attachment. This movement can cause inaccurate readings of fluid collected. Such prior systems also inconveniently require two hands to attach the zero reference stopcock to the mounting assembly. Moreover, the configuration and design of these systems makes it difficult to accurately read pressure markings on the scale.
Therefore, what is needed is an external drainage system wherein the zero reference stopcock conveniently attaches to the mounting assembly, and wherein the drip assembly is securely attached to and easily movable along the scale. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.